The present invention relates to a sanitary outflow armature having a liquid guide that opens into a fitting outlet, in the area of which a plumbing functional unit in the form of an insertion cartridge is provided, wherein the clear cross-section of the opening of the liquid guide being adapted to the insertion cartridge at least in the opening area of the fitting outlet, and the insertion cartridge being capable of being inserted into the fitting outlet from the opening side and being held removably therein.
Various jet regulators have been created that are provided as plumbing functional units in the area of the fitting outlet of a sanitary outflow armature, and that are used to produce a soft, non-spraying jet of water. The known jet regulators can regularly be inserted into a sleeve-shaped outlet nozzle that can be screwed onto the end of the fitting outlet.
However, the use of a sleeve-shaped outlet nozzle that is to be screwed onto the fitting outlet requires an expensive machining of the outlet fitting, and, in addition, limits the structural clearance in the design of such an outlet fitting. In addition, the outlet nozzle, manufactured as a separate metal collar, usually chromed, results in significant additional costs.
In particular in high-quality fittings, which must also satisfy high aesthetic demands, the fitting and the associated nozzle must be jointly ground, polished, and subsequently chromed or painted together, at high expense, in order to achieve the smoothest possible transition between the fitting and the nozzle without color deviations and without disturbing gaps, and in order to ensure that the diameter is identical. The gaps that are standard with the use of conventional nozzles between the fitting and the nozzle that screws onto the outlet end of the fitting can not only disturb the optical appearance of such a fitting, but can also form a flaw from a hygienic point of view due to the collection of dirt.